Pour le plus grand bien
by Skyjedi14
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald entra dans New York. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire pour mener ses plans à biens : prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un de haut placé au MACUSA, un auror de préférence. Mais comment va t-il s'y prendre ?


**Salut tout le monde !**

 **C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Harry Potter, et surtout sur les animaux fantastiques, mais j'ai eu envie d'essayer !**

 **Donc cet OS se passe juste avant le film, et raconte l'entrée de Grindelwald dans New York.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Gellert Grindelwald entra dans New York. Mais dans l'obscurité, la grande cité brillait de milles feux. Même tard dans la nuit, toutes les boutiques restaient ouvertes, il n'y aurait jamais une seule heure, une seule minute, où personne ne se promènerait dans les rues. Et le mage noir le savait bien.

C'était la partie la plus risquée de son plan. En entrant dans New York, il avait toutes les chances d'être reconnu par le premier sorcier qu'il croiserait. C'est qu'il avait un visage très reconnaissable peu de gens se baladaient avec une touffe de cheveux blonds pâles et une grosse moustache blonde. Et puis il ne faut pas se mentir, peu de sorciers ne connaissaient pas le visage malfaisant du puissant Grindelwald qui avait fait trembler toute la communauté des sorciers avant de disparaître sans laisser de traces.

Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il avait appris il y a quelques jours qu'une force terrifiante terrorisait la ville, et la description qu'on lui en avait faîte correspondait à celle d'un obscurus, même si le ministère n'avouerait jamais que les obscurus étaient revenus. En effet, on en avait plus vu un seul depuis des siècles, et ils semblaient avoir disparus de la surface de la terre. Mais lui, il y croyait. Et un obscurus représentait une telle force, une telle puissance, qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'accourir. Il imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait faire « pour le plus grand bien » si il pouvait seulement contrôler cette chose.

Grindelwald rabattit son chapeau sur sa tête, cachant ses cheveux blonds. Puis il piocha une paire de lunette dans la poche de son manteau, et les plaça sur son nez. Un déguisement pas très efficace, mais de nuit, les gens sont pressés et ne s'attardent généralement pas sur la figure des gens. Habillé comme un parfait newyorkais, il ne devrait pas se faire repéré, normalement.

Il ferma son manteau et le remonta jusqu'au cou, puis s'engagea dans les rues de la cité.

Le mage noir parcourut tranquillement la première avenue, marchant comme si tout ce qui l'entourait lui appartenait déjà. Direction : le MACUSA.

Son plan était simple se rendre là-bas et prendre l'apparence de l'un des sorciers qui travaillait ici. E quelqu'un de haut placé serait l'idéal. Si il trouvait quelqu'un appartenant directement au gouvernement, il serait en mesure de savoir tout sur cette force maléfique qui ravageait les rues de New York, et il connaîtrait toute l'actualité. La place d'un auror lui conviendrait aussi. Bref, quelqu'un au courant de tous les agissements du MACUSA. Et il avait déjà quelques idées de qui pourrait convenir.

Un homme le bouscula. Grindelwald se retourna au quart de tour, prêt à sortir sa baguette magique de sa veste au moindre geste suspect. Mais ce n'était qu'un moldu, ou comme on les appelait ici, un non-maj, qui regarda le sorcier d'un drôle d'œil en voyant sa réaction exagérée.

Grindelwald ne lui accorda pas un regard de plus et continua son chemin. Il avait du mal à garder un air naturel et la vue de tous ces moldus insignifiants l'énervait plus qu'autre chose, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder un pas habituel.

Mais il s'y força, et adressa platement un sourire au moldu qu'il croisa quelques mètres plus loin.

Il accéléra tout de même un peu le pas, tant il était pressé d'atteindre son but. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'arriver maintenant ou dans une heure ne changerait pas grand chose. Une fois arrivé, il devra attendre les premières heures du matin que les premiers employés viennent travailler, et que l'une des personnes qu'il recherchait serait là assez tôt.

Après quelques minutes de marche sans encombre, il arriva enfin devant l'immense bâtiment qu'était le Woolworth Building. Où autrement dit, l'entrée du fameux congrès magique des Etats-Unis. Grindelwald s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, conscient qu'il aurait bientôt à la franchir en se faisant passer pour un autre.

Il regarda rapidement à droite et à gauche, et finit par trouver l'endroit qui l'intéressait. Une petite ruelle sombre, à quelques mètres du MACUSA. Parfait.

Il avait aussi des partisans parmi les newyorkais, et ses plus fidèles serviteurs avaient pris soin de lui dénicher une cave, bien cachée aux yeux de tous, dont personne ne devait réussir à s'échapper. C'était là qu'il voulait

Grindelwald s'y engouffra aussitôt, et enleva sans plus attendre son chapeau et ses lunettes qui lui cachait le visage. Personne ne pourrait voir son visage dans cette petite rue sans aucune lumière, et de toute façon, peu de personnes n'osaient s'aventurer en pleine nuit dans une ruelle noire, où attendait un homme dont on ne distinguait pas le visage. Sauf un auror peut-être. Et c'était exactement ce qu'attendait le mage noir.

Il s'installa donc dans la ruelle et attendit.

Quelques heures plus tard, les premiers rayons de soleils apparurent. C'était à cette heure-ci qu'arrivaient les premières personnes du MACUSA.

Grindelwald s'approcha un peu, tout en prenant garde à laisser son visage caché.

Ce fut surtout un grand nombre de moldus qui passaient devant la ruelle, et de temps à autres quelques sorciers, mais les seuls à entrer au congrès étaient de simples sorciers qui travaillaient là mais qui ne représentaient aucun intérêt pour lui.

Il commençait à se lasser d'attendre lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Une jeune femme blonde, une sorcière (Grindelwald n'avait aucun mal à faire la différence), qui marchait rapidement dans le but de rejoindre ses bureaux de travail.

Evidemment, elle arrivait droit sur lui, et la ruelle n'étant pas très large, elle allait forcément jeter un regard au mage noir.

En effet, à peine arrivée à sa hauteur, elle regarda dans sa direction, et fit un pas en arrière en poussant un petit cri d'effroi.

Elle l'avait reconnu, sans aucun doute.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune sorcière recula à petit pas, sans quitter Grindelwald des yeux, puis fit volte-face et amorça un mouvement de fuite tout en essayant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche, prête à se défendre.

En un quart de seconde, elle était étendue au sol, à tout jamais. Grindelwald rangea sa baguette qui fumait encore de l' _Avada Kedavra_ qu'elle venait de lancer. La jeune femme emporterait le secret dans sa tombe.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien, et les gens marchaient vers leurs bureaux en ignorant qu'un meurtre venait d'avoir lieu à quelques pas.

Grindelwald dissimula un peu le cadavre, mais le laissa visible par quiconque prêterait attention à la ruelle.

Puis il se posta à nouveau pour attendre, aux aguets.

Enfin, un homme qu'il visait comme cible se présenta. Percival Graves. Le soleil était déjà plus haut dans le ciel, il fallait donc faire preuve de prudence, aussi il décida de remettre chapeau et lunettes.

Graves était un auror, mais aussi le directeur de la sécurité magique et le bras droit de la présidente. Un cible de choix pour Grindelwald.

Il attendit que l'auror passe juste à coté de la ruelle, puis lui tira légèrement le bras.

Graves se retourna aussitôt, et vit un homme qui courait vers le bout de la petite rue en faisant de grand signe.

\- Mr l'auror, lui lança t-il, je viens de trouver une jeune sorcière, là ! Elle a l'air mal en point, venez vite !

Graves aperçu la jeune femme étendue sur le sol, et accourra, non sans sortir sa baguette.

Enfin il y arriva, et reconnut immédiatement le cadavre.

\- C'est Jaïna, ma secrétaire ! dit-il avec une voix teintée d'inquiétude. Il s'accroupit, et pris son pouls avec des gestes lents et mesurés pour ne pas blesser la victime, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il était trop tard. En l'examinant, il ne repéra aucune trace de blessure, et en tira vite une conclusion évidente : sortilège de mort.

\- Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? demanda t-il fébrilement au sorcier qui lui avait montré Jaïna, qui restait dans son dos depuis le moment où Graves s'était accroupi auprès d'elle.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Et soudain, il comprit. Tout ceci n'était qu'un piège, une mise en scène pour…non il ignorait totalement pourquoi et comment, mais il sentait une puissance incroyable émaner du sorcier, et il se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu le sentir avant. Il brandit sa baguette avec une vitesse digne de l'auror respecté qu'il était, mais pour lui aussi, c'était trop tard.

Il sentit une violente douleur au crâne, puis plus rien. Le noir.

* * *

Graves ouvrit un œil, puis deux, mais il fallut un certain temps pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité de la pièce. Avec beaucoup de concentration, il distingua enfin un lit, une chaise, et quelques meubles éparpillés par-ci par-là.

C'était une grande pièce mal éclairée, et il pouvait apercevoir une porte donnant sur de petits escaliers qui descendaient jusqu'à lui.

Et dans l'encadrement de la porte, un homme le regardait fixement. Et pas n'importe quel homme. Gellert Grindelwald.

Graves eut un sursaut de frayeur. Le simple fait de se retrouver dans la même piève que Grindelwald lui glaçait le sang. Mais ses talents d'auror lui revinrent très vite, et son premier réflexe fut de transplaner au dehors de la pièce. Il n'aurait alors plus qu'a prévenir le MACUSA que le mage noir se cachait à New York et il serrait vite repéré. Mais Grindelwald s'était déjà préparé à cette éventualité, et l'en empêcha d'un coup de baguette magique.

Graves prit une demi-seconde de réflexion. Il n'était pas attaché et avait toujours sa baguette sur lui.

En un instant, il était debout et envoya un premier sortilège sur son ennemi qui le para sans problème, et avança un peu tout en envoyant un sort paralysant que Graves évita en roulant sur le coté. L'auror se releva aussitôt avec aisance et riposta.

Les sorts fusèrent de toutes parts, ricochant contre les murs en faisant exploser de multiples objets à travers toute la pièce.

Graves avait de plus en plus de mal à les parer et cherchait avant tout à ne pas ne faire toucher par les sortilèges, tandis que Grindelwald avançait toujours plus vers lui, en évitant les attaques avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il descendit quelques marches de la cave en se rapprochant toujours plus de Graves qui en profita pour lancer :

 _\- Glisseo_ !

La manœuvre audacieuse surprit le mage noir qui glissa sur les marches et s'écrasa sur le sol la tête la première. L'auror en profita pour lui lancer un nouveau sort mais Grindelwald, extrêmement vexé, lui renvoya en pleine figure et Graves fut catapulté quelques mètres plus loin.

Grindelwald se releva au quart de tour et pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de son ennemi et murmura une formule dont lui seul avait le secret.

Graves s'immobilisa. Il sentit une pression énorme lui écraser le cou, et commença à étouffer. Paniqué, il porta les mains à sa gorge en tentant vainement de retirer la force surnaturelle qui l'étranglait. Mais rien n'y faisait, au contraire le mage noir resserra son emprise jusqu'à ce que l'auror semble vouloir s'évanouir. Alors il abaissa sa baguette, et Graves tomba mollement sur le sol.

Il reprit bruyamment son souffle, mais il s'était à peine relevé que Grindelwald murmura _« incarcerem »_ du bout des lèvres, et Graves fut aussitôt ligoté par des cordes qui sortaient de nul part, et il s'affala contre le mur.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, le souffle coupé, avec la désagréable impression qu'il allait vomir dans quelques instants.

Mais il les rouvrit aussitôt, et fit face au regard glacial de Gindelwald. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux et Graves était déterminé à ne pas baisser le regard face à son ennemi même si la tentation était grande.

Enfin, il décida de prendre la parole :

\- Que venez vous faire ici ?

Il ne reconnut même pas sa voix, tant elle était rauque et cassée. Normal quand on vient de se faire étrangler.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous mettre au courant, dit-il d'une voix tellement froide et dépourvue d'émotions qu'un frisson parcouru le corps de Graves.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et répondit d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et posée :

\- Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici ?

\- En effet. Vous allez m'être très utile, Mr. Graves. Percival, c'est ça ?

Graves acquiesça.

\- Bien. Je vais vous expliquer : vous êtes sûrement au courant qu'une force surnaturelle s'attaque à votre ville ?

\- Oui je vous remercie de le préciser mais je suis déjà au courant je vous rappelle que je suis auror, répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Ne soyez pas insolent, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse qui insinuait très clairement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui manquer de respect. Pour un auror, vous n'avez pas été très efficace pour m'échapper. Vous vous êtes laissé berner comme un jeune sorcier qui n'a pas fini Ilvermorny.

Graves rougit. Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Grindelwald reprit :

\- Il se trouve que je suis moins aveugle que le MACUSA tout entier, et que j'ai vite deviné la nature de cette chose qui détruit votre ville, et mon but est de me l'approprier, de l'avoir sous mon contrôle. Et pour cela, il faut absolument que je sois informé de tout ce que sait le MACUSA et que je puisse aller partout dans la ville sans risquer que l'on me reconnaisse. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, Mr Graves.

\- Et quelle est la nature de cette chose ? demanda Graves, emporté par la curiosité.

\- Oh…mais je ne vais pas tout vous révéler, dit-il en souriant sadiquement. Et puis je n'ai pas le temps de tenir une conférence. Tout ce que je demande de vous maintenant, c'est de tout me dire sur votre place au MACUSA, de ce que vous avez le droit de faire ou ne pas faire, et sur votre caractère.

\- Vous…vous voulez prendre mon apparence ? demanda Graves, horrifié.

\- Bravo, vous comprenez vite. Maintenant, répondez-moi, et vite. Je ne suis pas de nature très patiente…

\- Il n'en est pas question, dit calmement Graves.

\- Très bien. Vous avez de la chance, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous tuer, et je n'ai pas le temps de vous torturer. Mais un philtre de vérité peut se révéler tout aussi efficace, dit-il d'une voix toujours aussi glaciale.

Graves sentit un nouveau frisson courir sur sa peau.

\- Et je suis censé le boire sans opposer de résistance ?

\- Non, je sais bien que vous n'allez pas accepter.

Il sortit une petite fiole de sa poche, et l'ouvrit. Et sans prévenir, il fit sortir une gerbe d'éclairs de sa baguette sur Graves qui hurla de douleur.

Jamais il n'avait connu une douleur aussi grande. Il eut l'impression que son corps tout entier brûlait et il sentit les cordes qui l'entravaient se resserrer et lui brûler la peau de plus belle.

Il jeta un regard à son ennemi. Grindelwald souriait de toutes ses dents et une lueur démoniaque brillait dans ses yeux tandis qu'il renforçait encore plus les effets du sortilège.

Graves hurla de nouveau, et Grindelwald en profita pour verser le contenu de la fiole dans la bouche grande ouverte de l'auror qui la referma aussitôt.

Mais c'était encore une fois trop tard. Lorsque le mage noir arrêta la torture, Graves avait déjà avalé quelques gouttes de la potion.

Grindelwald ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour lui soutirer toutes les informations dont il avait besoin.

* * *

Plus tard, lorsque Graves reprit enfin le contrôle de lui même (il n'avait pris que quelques gouttes et les effets étaient temporaires), il failli s'étrangler de nouveau en voyant devant lui non pas Grindelwald, mais lui-même.

Le choc fut trop violent en plus des épreuves qu'il venait de vivre, et Graves vomit par terre.

\- C'est dommage Mr Graves, c'est ici que vous allez vivre jusqu'à ce qu'on vous retrouve…

Graves reprit ses esprits et regarda plus en détail Grindelwald qui avait pris son apparence. Ils étaient parfaitement identiques.

\- Comment avez vous fait ça ? demanda t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Sortilège de métamorphose, tout simplement.

Graves fut impressionné. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un prendre aussi facilement la forme de quelqu'un d'autre par un sortilège de métamorphose.

\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Comme vous le voyez, vous allez pouvoir vivre ici dans cette cave. Il y a de la nourriture, un lit, une salle de bain. Vous ne devriez manquer de rien. Et n'essayez pas de vous enfuir. Vous n'y arriverez pas. La porte est blindée et résistante à tous sortilèges. Et puis vous n'avez pas d'armes.

Il fit tourner une baguette entre ses doigts. La baguette de Graves, qu'il avait réussi à lui voler sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

\- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser votre baguette ? Sans elle, mon déguisement ne serait pas parfait. Et pour en revenir aux armes, vous n'avez rien qui puisse vous sortir de là. Vos couteaux de cuisine sont en plastiques, les murs sont infranchissables, et il n'y a pas de fenêtres. Alors un conseil, n'essayez même pas de vous enfuir. Maintenant, je vous dit au revoir, Mr Graves.

Graves n'eut pas la force de dire un mot, et ne put que se regarder lui même passer la porte au fond de la pièce. Grindelwald-Graves se retourna une dernière fois et lança :

\- Souvenez vous que je fais ça… _pour le plus grand bien._

Et il ferma la porte.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Ca vous a plu ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite rewiew ! x)**

 **Je vais sans doute écrire d'autres histoire sur les animaux fantastiques, donc je vous dit à bientôt ! :)**


End file.
